


What the Fuck?

by xanderixion



Category: Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, I need more solby, M/M, Mention of Katrina, Pining, Short One Shot, YouTube, fluff i guess?, solby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanderixion/pseuds/xanderixion
Summary: The funny thing is, it’s not always fun for Colby.





	What the Fuck?

Colby had been reading those fanfictions about  _ hashtag Solby _ , or those compilation videos about their moments on youtube, and always liking it. There always been these comments on their channel or social media which lighten up his mood every day, and it always been about him and Sam. Even the two boys go on and made some videos nudged the topic about _hashtag Solby_ , but the only thing he could do was only go on with the stung in his heart and life.

The funny thing is, it’s not always fun for Colby. Like, when they made the almost kissing video which is made Colby’s heart fluttering as fuck at the moment he could feel Sam’s breath on his face, or the confession video about how they were being _straight_ which hurt and hollowing the deepest part of Colby. He knew he shouldn’t have lied to Sam about him being  _ straight _ . They even made a campaign for this. He really embarrassed himself.

It’s not like Sam hadn’t had a girlfriend before. But the time he told Colby that he met Katrina, it was all different. Colby saw how Sam looks at Kat, how he treats Kat, how they both so in love with each other. It’s not like the relationship between the two boys changed even after Katrina appeared. It’s all about the pining for almost five years long Colby had for Sam. Every time Sam introduce someone to him, it’s just always been unbearable. Despite that, he knew he also didn’t wanna ruin anything they build for the last six years they have been together.

But the last two second was not something he’d ever imagine in his whole life. It was a spur of the moment, and he totally regretted it right after he said it.

They were back from recording their new content for  _ Sam and Colby channel _ , which was exploring an abandoned mall somewhere in Los Angeles. They had dinner with Josh at Tender Greens, had a fun talk in a bar and beers after that, and Sam being a bit tipsy so they had to go home. It was fun and all until Sam brought up a mention from his twitter out loud on the way back home.

“‘ _ I really wish you two are an item! You guys are so cute _ !’” Sam quoted the tweet and wheezed, “don’t they know that I have a girlfriend already?”

Colby gave a slight smile and a ‘yeah’ as the reply. But it seemed like the answer didn’t satisfy Sam since he got up from his leaning position and sat straight up as he stared at Colby.

“I’m always curious, why they think we’re cute. I mean, we’re just bros chilling and do whatever we want.” Colby thought Sam was only a bit tipsy why was he talking like a drunk.

“Well, we’re here for entertainment dude. What else? If we made them happy, it’s more than anything I guess.” Colby nodded, agreed with his own self. Sam though, a bit distracted. He looked away, thinking.

“Yeah, you’re right. Sometimes I wonder if they actually care about how we feel.” Sam said.

“They care,” Colby replied. He loved small talk between them. It’s always fun to talk to Sam since the first time Colby knew him.

“How do you know?” 

“They respect and support you for having a girlfriend, for example.” Not quite the favorite example for Colby, surely, but that will do.

“But they giving us  _ Solbys  _ too you know?” When Sam said this, Colby almost choked on his own saliva. Sam had no idea.

“That’s not the point. They care. We wouldn’t be here like this now if they don’t care.” Said Colby quickly, try to hid his nervousness.

“Make sense.” Colby sighed in relief.

“Anyway, why don’t you search for a girlfriend? Maybe they will stop pairing us?” Asked Sam. Colby laughed at that question, knowing that shipper wouldn’t change ship that easily.

“Hahahaha I doubt it.” 

“Lol, then you have some girl you like?” This time, Colby literally choked. But he managed to answer with a normal voice.

“...I don’t know.” Colby sweated a lot despite the cold air from the car’s air conditioning.

“Oh, come on! It’s not fair!” 

“Sam, you’re drunk. Just sleep.”

“Fine.” Sam pouted and got quiet. Colby saw that and thought it was so cute. And then Sam shifted position, it’s a bit lonely for Colby because he couldn’t see Sam’s face more. Sam folded his knees up the seat and headed outside towards the window, away from Colby. Colby peeked at him once in a while as he drove, seeing the constant breathing from the other guy, make sure he’s asleep. 

“You have no idea,” he said, after a while, almost in whisper. But seems like he got a long night.

“What do I don’t know?” 

Colby’s shoulder tensed. He saw Sam staring at him from the edge of his eye. Turned out he’s not asleep yet, and that was Sam 1 and Colby 0. Colby hardly gulped from his dried mouth.

“W-what? Nahh.. go back to sleep, bro. It’s nothing,” he said nervously.

“Dude, are you hiding something from me? You have a girl don’t you?? Come on, tell me!”

“Huh? No, I don’t.” Colby gulped.

“You know I know you lied don’t you?”

“No it’s noth-”

“Come on, man! Is it that girl from school?”

“No…”

“Oh my God, is it Jessie??”

“I said no! It’s nothing!” Colby didn’t know what’s gotten into him when he smacked the steering wheel a little, either his nervousness or alcohol. But one thing for sure, he super regretted it. They both suddenly drown in silence.

“Dude… I’m sorry… I didn’t meant to-”

“It’s okay.” When Sam cut off his sentence, his heart clenched so much it’s hurt to breath. He wanted to cry. It’s just a trivial thing, he shouldn’t have yelled at all. His regret swallow him whole but Sam could not know.

“It’s been so long since we have a decent conversation. Now you’re cutting me off. It’s okay.”

That, and Colby snapped. Not with anger, this time desperateness. His eyes felt so hot to the point that he knew if he blinks, he would cry for real. He pulled over to the edge of the road and stopped the car. He thanked God because they’re in the car so it’s dim inside. Colby then turned his head towards the passenger seat and saw Sam looked at him in confusion and a bit of horror.

“You know what, Sam? Fine, I’ll tell you something.”

Colby knew this is one in a lifetime confession that would change their friendship forever. But he also knew he couldn’t backing up. 

“First of all, I’m sorry that I’ve been hiding this from you, but I hate it when you’re with Kat, it’s not like I hate her though, I just hate it when you look at her in such an endearing way, caresses her hair daringly, skype call with her until you fell asleep on the couch, and all.” Colby gasped intermittently as he spoke and continued, “not just Kat though. I always asking myself, why it can’t be me.”

At this moment, Sam’s eyes widened. Colby didn’t know how to interpret the expression on Sam’s face, but he knew he’s shocked. Colby couldn’t move, he wanted to sob hard his shoulders was shaking. He stepped in too far.

But everything escalated quickly from there. Because he just felt a warm chest crashed at his face. It’s Sam’s.

“Colby… man… I’m sorry.”

Colby obviously couldn’t hold any longer and bursted in tears. He knew that this would happen sooner or later. He knew their relationship will ruined because of his feelings. He knew it all, yet he still did what he did. He couldn’t even forgive himself.

The thing is, when he thought he’ll definitely lose Sam, he could feel a hot lips kissing his cheek despite tears flowed there. He blinked in shock to find Sam stared at him closely. He could saw smile from Sam’s lips and a bit of tear beads sparkle on his eyes.

“Oh, God. I’m sorry.” Sam shook his head but couldn’t hide his smile. 

“What is this?” This is absolutely confusing for Colby. Because he wanted to kiss that widened smile so much he could die, but this moment was just too weird for him to even do it. Sam was smiling, and what for?

“I’m sorry you have to go through all of this meanwhile I.. I’m taking anything for granted.” Once again, Sam hold Colby’s head on his chest, and made Colby more confused than ever.

“Colby, you know what, It always been you,” he said.

“What do you mean?” Colby speak up to make everything in this situation clear as he let Sam’s hug off.

“Dude, Kat is not my girlfriend. We’re making it up, so that I can move on from you. Life is so funny, dude. I don’t know anymore.” Colby actually jaw-dropped at this point. This is still confusing and too sudden for him. 

“What the heck?” 

“Oh, and I’ve been in love with you since freshmen. Don’t ask why.”

“What the fuck was that? You seriously just stolen the confession of my life?” He already prepared everything when it’s time for Sam to reject him. But for Sam to tell him that he loved Colby? Nope. Never had in mind Sam would do that.

“Funny, that was also the confession of my life!” And Sam laughed. Oh God, Colby promise that was the most beautiful laugh he ever heard. And he definitely wanted to hear it more in the future. 

Colby smiled and kissed those plump lips of Sam like it’s the most luxurious thing in the world, slowly and passionately. 

“Sam 1 Colby 0! Yay!” Sam cheered for himself. Colby wheezed.

“It’s actually Sam 2 Colby 0. You got me there.”

“And why is that?”

“Just because. Anyway, we got a lot of talk to do.”

“Dude, chill!”

“Sure!”

That, and they kissed their breath out for the rest of the night.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> as if :"(


End file.
